1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device having a free shape display region.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device with a thin thickness, so a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by the LCD device. Especially, the LCD device can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
Most of the common display devices have rectangular shapes. Recently, to meet the requirement for beautiful and creative display devices, many display devices having different free structures such as circular, triangle and diamond structures are provided. Additionally, as the development of the wearable display devices such as watches which are usually have circular shapes, it is necessary to design free shape display devices.
However, for the conventional display panels of display devices, even though the display panels can have arc edges through a free-shape cutting process, the dispositions of the driving units still limit the display regions thereof. Thus, the display regions of the display panels cannot present desirable circular, ellipse or other circle-like shape, and the requirements of the consumers cannot be achieved.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display device with a display region close to a complete free shape, to meet the customers' requirements for display.